Mother Wisp
Mother Wisp is a unique female Wisp that appears in the Nintendo DS version of Sonic Colors. She is the creator of Planet Wisp, and the progenitor of the entire Wisp race. During Sonic Colors, Mother Wisp was captured by Dr. Eggman and transformed into the monstrous Nega-Mother Wisp, before she was returned to normal by Sonic the Hedgehog. Mother Wisp closely resembles a jellyfish in overall appearance. Her head is ellipsoid in shape, and is colored pink with circular carnation pink markings on the sides, and upstanding fungus-like hair on top of it. She also three eyes with cyan irises vertically across her face. Extending from around the bottom of her head, Mother Wisp have two layers of collar-like appendages, each of which are colored columbia blue and mauve respectively, and several thin pink tentacles. Also stemming from the bottom of her head, Mother Wisp have four extra long and round tentacles. Much of Mother Wisp's history is unknown. What is known that she was the one who gave birth to the entire race Wisp at some point in the past, and at some other point created Planet Wisp, where she and her children came to live on. For an unpresented amount of time, Mother Wisp gave life to the Wisps and raised them. At point prior to Sonic Colors, however, Mother Wisp and her children were kidnapped by Doctor Eggman when the evil scientist dragged their planets to Earth so he could enslave the Wisp race and steal their Hyper-go-on for his Mind Control Ray. Mother Wisp herself ended up being captured by Eggman, and she was completely drained of her Hyper-go-on in an experiment by the doctor to obtain large amounts of Hyper-go-on, transforming her into a Nega-Wisp known as the Nega-Mother Wisp. However, Mother Wisp's mutation causes her kind mindset to turn into that of a violent, wild and uncontrollable monster which was beyond Eggman to control. The Nega-Mother Wisp eventually managed to escape Eggman's captivity, and she went into hiding. After Sonic defeated Eggman in his Nega-Wisp Armor and Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park was destroyed, the Nega-Mother Wisp chose to reveal herself in the space above Earth, and began a violent and destructive rampage. Before she could cause any real damage, however, the Nega-Mother Wisp was confronted by Super Sonic, who had come to stop her upon a request from Yacker. After an intense and grueling battle, Super Sonic was able to defeat the Nega-Mother Wisp. With her defeat, the Nega-Mother Wisp was seemingly purged of her corrupted Hyper-go-on, and reverted back to her original Mother Wisp persona. After being returned to normal, Mother Wisp appeared before Sonic and Tails, expressing her gratitude to the two heroes for saving her children, and explaining how worried she had become during this experience. Mother Wisp and Yacker then left Earth and joined the rest of their family as they returned the kidnapped planets to their original places in the universe. Mother Wisp is a very nice and kind Wisp with a strong maternal instinct, and cares deeply for all her children. However, as implied by Sonic, she can be quite scary if someone were to get on her bad side. Mother Wisp is presumably the most powerful Wisp revealed in the Sonic the Hedgehog series so far, arguably only equaled by her Nega-Wisp form. As a Wisp, Mother Wisp is able to float in midair at will, which serves as her main method for movement. Mother Wisp is able to generate and store her own unique variant of a powerful energy known as Hyper-go-on inside her own body, which is her life source, and is presumed to be able to store much larger and more potent quantities of Hyper-go-on than any other known Wisp. It is unclear to what extent she is able to use her own Hyper-go-on, through she has been shown being able to use it to teleport herself and other objects. Mother wisp is seemingly able to reproduce asexually, allowing her to give birth to new Wisps without the need of a mate. Mother Wisp has been revealed being able to create objects on a cosmic scale through an unknown procedure, being able to create small planets such as Planet Wisp. Category:Sonic Colors Category:Females Category:Wisps